


New Beginnings

by flashytonystark



Series: #PsychicGinger... I Ship It [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Modern Westeros - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Westeros, Beginnings, Co-workers, Cutesy, Dialogue, Dialogue Light, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, OTP Feels, One of My Favorites, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Relationship(s), Shipping, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smile, Some Plot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Westeros, Work, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashytonystark/pseuds/flashytonystark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The city stretched out in front of her like a never ending sea of opportunities and she sighed contentedly.<br/>She was going to jump into this next chapter of her life without looking back. It was time for a new beginning.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I am JojenxSansa trash and I'm not afraid to admit it. (:

"You've got the promotion" were the four greatest words Sansa Stark had heard in her life. College graduation hadn't even been able to beat out the feelings she felt when she heard the news.   
  
Throughout college, she had been working at one of Westeros' top publishing firms and after graduation, she immediately accepted a full time position; she had been with the company for a little over a year when one of the assistant editor positions finally opened up. When the internal posting came through in her email, she couldn't have been more excited; this was her chance, her big opportunity to move up and be one step closer to becoming head editor.   
  
She had sent in a copy of her updated résumé to be reviewed and was called in for an interview a few days later. She went through three weeks of interviews, and by the end of the third week, she was feeling rather hopeless.

* * *

"You're baking. Again."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Sansa turned on the mixer before looking back over her shoulder at Jojen as he leaned against the island countertop.  
  
"You always bake when you're stressed. I'm gonna end up huge if you don't stop with all the cookies. You're overthinking this, Sans. If they keep calling you back for an interview, it means they're interested."  
  
"I don't know... I have a bad feeling, like I've put myself through all of this for nothing."  
  
Jojen pushed off from the island and slipped his arms around Sansa's waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder as she turned her attention back to the mixer.   
  
"You're going to do great; you've worked so hard to get here. Trust me, you'll get the job."  
  
"Oh, is this your inner psychic coming out?" She teased, turning around in his arms.  
  
"Possibly. And you know I'm never wrong."

* * *

He wasn't wrong. Two days later, Sansa had been called into a meeting with two of the head editors where they delivered the good news. After accepting the position, she sent Jojen a text in all capital letters, complete with an ungodly amount of exclamation points and emojis, telling him of the news.   
  
When she got home that night, she was greeted by the delicious smells of Jojen cooking dinner and his arms wrapping tightly around her as he lifted her into the air and spun her around in celebration. 

* * *

Sansa had been led into her new office, complete with breathtaking view of King's Landing, and was left to get everything set up. Smiling, she ran her fingers over her name on the engraved desk plate they had given her, the words "Assistant Editor" immediately following her last name.   
  
In one corner of her desk, she put up a framed picture of her and Jojen from their two week vacation they spent in Dorne after they had graduated. Sansa was on Jojen's back as they stood on the beach, one arm around his neck and the other holding onto her hat as her hair flew around her face in the breeze. They had been caught in mid-laugh after a terrible joke Sansa had told and Arya had been smart enough to capture the moment. It was Sansa's favorite picture of them together. Even after all the pictures they had taken over the last three and a half years, the one from Dorne was still the one she loved to show off; it captured them and their relationship perfectly—so happy and loving and carefree.   
  
She littered her desk with other Sansa-esque trinkets and mementos, including pictures of her siblings and her sorority sisters, and had just finished checking her email when her office assistant, Jeyne, knocked to announce her arrival.   
  
Looking up from her laptop, she called for Jeyne to come in. She was unable to contain an excited squeal as the girl walked in, her face hidden behind a bouquet of of roses and a coffee in her hand. Judging by the design on the coffee cup, it was from Sansa's favorite little coffee shop a few blocks over.   
  
"Who are those from?" She asked as she came out from around her desk, taking the vase from Jeyne.   
  
"I'm not sure. There's a card though, and this was delivered just for you too. What does the card say?" Jeyne sat the coffee down next to the laptop while Sansa sat the flowers on top of the filing cabinet behind her, card in hand.   
  
"Well, it says..." She paused as she opened the tiny envelope and scanned over the writing. "It says, 'Hope you have a great first day, assistant editor. XoXo -J.' They're from Jojen!" She put the card next to the flowers and picked up the coffee with a shake of her head before taking a small sip. It was her favorite: a vanilla gingerbread latte with extra foam and cinnamon sprinkled on top.  
  
Jeyne raised a brow at her and spoke quickly. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Perfect, actually. Today is turning out to be more perfect than I ever thought it could be." As Jeyne got ready to leave, Sansa stopped her. "Jeyne? Do me a favor and cancel anything I have between noon and one-thirty today. I'm surprising Jojen for lunch."  
  
Jeyne nodded and promised to do so, pulling Sansa's door shut behind her right as the redhead spun around in her chair to look out the floor-to-ceiling windows. The city stretched out in front of her like a never ending sea of opportunities and she sighed contentedly.  
  
She was going to jump into this next chapter of her life without looking back. It was time for a new beginning.


End file.
